Clothing
Clothing Sheer Nylons $40 per pair A pair of sheer, almost invisible pantyhose. They'll cover up any blemishes your legs might have, while also making it look natural. Expensive, delicate, but very, very sexy if you can pull it off. Chastity Belt $450 A white...well, belt, with a "cover" that obscures and protects a woman's sexual organs. It looks and feels surprisingly comfortable. Wearing this will necessarily prevent any kind of sexual activity, but at least it doesn't actually lock with a key. Knee High Socks $15 per pair A pair of white cotton socks that, when pulled all the way up, reach to your knees. They tend to look good against black shoes. Stockings $40 per pair A pair of white, thigh high stockings, topped with lace. Extremely feminine, but also pretty sexy, as long as you wear it with the right kind of footwear. Fishnet Stockings $65 per pair A pair of fishnet stockings, the "netting" sheer enough to look sexy and slutty at the same time. If you remember correctly, these types of stockings are usually associated with hookers and nymphomaniacs, but they'll certainly get people's attention if you wear them with the right footwear. Nylons $5 per pair A pair of stretchy, common pantyhose. Wearing these will cover up any blemishes on your legs, making you look a little sexier and flawless. Lacy Black Underwear $60 A lacy black bra with good underwire support and a lacy pair of black panties that are sensible, but still very sexy. White Corset and Panties $100 A tight white corset. It's possible to put it on yourself, and the tight fit can enhance your breasts slightly, given proper contitions. It comes with a pair of white, thong panties. Sports Bra and Boyshorts $50 A tight sports bra, with a pair of boyshort-style underwear. Almost like boxers, really. This underwear will help keep your assets under control, for the most part. Leather Bra and Panties $120 A shiny black leather bra, with matching panties. The leather is very soft, and doesn't feel uncomfortable at all. Latex Bra and Panties $150 A shiny latex bra with matching latex panties. A very tight, form-fitting set of Underwear, but the latex feels suprisingly comfortable. Tie-up Bra and Panties $75 A pink lingerie set, consisting of a bra with a silk strap that ties together between your shoulder blades, and a lacy pair of side-tie panites. Somewhat difficult to get on, very easy to get off. Nursing Bra $50 (can be bought if lactation >15) A bra with two important features: absorbent padding to catch any accidental emissions of milk, and openable windows for ease of nursing. It comes with a pair of matching panties, and both are made out of a stretch material that claims to fit all sizes. (when wearing, add +2 lactation every time block) Umbrella $20 A simple umbrella. It should protect you against all but the heaviest rain. Just having it is good enough, you'll use it when you neet it. Raincoat $50 A rubber raincoat. It'll portect against most rain, unless it's really pouring. Just having it is good enough, you'll use it when you need it (as long as you're not already wearing a coat). Snow Boots $35 A pair of fur-lined snow boots. They'll keep your feet warm when it's cold or snowing out. You'll wear them automatically when the need arrises, carrying your chosen shoes with you to your destination. Flirty Clothes $85 This outfit consits of a tight t-shirt that says "My eyes are farther up (but keep looking here, I like it!)", along with a pair of very tight jeans that let everyone know exactly what kind of panties you're wearing. Blouse and Pants $105 A grey button-up blouse, and a pair of black slacks. A rather casually professional look. Grey Pantsuit $200 A stylish grey pantsuit. Despite being inspired by the usually-male suit, the pantsuit is quite feminine, with a grey jacket, black, v-neck blouse underneath, and a well-cut pair of grey pants. Asymmetrical mini dress $75 A shimmering silver mini dress with an asymmetrical ruffle bottom. Moving too quickly while wearing this dress will probably cause problems with people seeing your underwear (or lack therof). T-shirt and Jeans $75 A simple white coton t-shirt and blue jeans. Perfect for pulling off a casual, "girl-next-door" look. Tanktop and Shorts $75 A black tanktop with a pair of khaki shorts that go to about your mid-thigh. Casual and carefree.